Dirty little secret
by girl disturbed
Summary: Summary: A team of brilliant yet inexperienced high school bounty hunters, their only problem? A bunch of professional hot mercenary guys just transferred into their school


Summary: A team of brilliant yet inexperienced high school bounty hunters, their only problem? A bunch of professional hot mercenary guys just transferred into their school and their up to something.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Dirty little secret**

_Chapter 1_

Meet the main cast

_**

* * *

**_

The past 

**Time:** 10 yrs ago **Location:** Haruno Household

"Ew…. You like him" squealed a blond haired girl. Giggling loudly, the three girls grinned at each other and their friend's predictability.

"Hey guys, lets be best friends forever" said the blond, looking at her friends. "Yeah, yeah we can all go to the same high school" said a sugar-hyped brunette.

"and university too, we can't forget that" added the pinkette.

"Hey our children can be friends too"

The brunette chocked on a mouthful of coke "Children eww… I don't want children" the girls laughed.

"Y-yeah we c-can live n-near each o-other" Suggested a small blue-black haired girl, who until now had remained quiet.

"What about work"

"Everything's about work for you forehead"

"Hey, at least I want a good life, P-I-G-G-Y"

"We can all get jobs together too, duh" said the brunette._**

* * *

**_

The present 

**Location: **USA, Suna (Think major metropolitan city)

Sunday, like its namesake was sunny and cloudless. Blue skies rained supreme, trees rustled in a light breeze and people wandered about their lives slowly; after all, Sunday is a day for relaxation. Relaxation in Suna is a very simple affair, shopping and hanging around with friends and family.

Suna is a sprawling city; blocks go for miles covered in skyscrapers and tall buildings. Like any other great concrete jungle, suna had miles of roads and traffic.

'Damn it' thought a brunette 'why do they always run', jumping over the front bonnet of a car, she weaved between cars to catch up, 'this guy just keeps going' not that she was getting tired. Sliding across another car bonnet, tenten swore. Isn't traffic a bitch?

"Damn it, hey hina he's getting away, I need a shortcut" said the brunette speaking into a head set. After a few seconds later a voice responded.

"next turn up ahead, swing a left"

---

2 blocks away from the current chase, a blue/black haired girl sat outside at a street café. A laptop sat on the table in front of the girl, a wireless headset perched on her head and a pair of tinted glasses covering her white eyes. Sipping her iced coffee the girl leaned back into her chair.

"Damn it, hey hina he's getting away, I need a shortcut" a voice crackled over the wireless headset.

Using a combination of the alt and tab keys, the girl toggled back and forth between programs on her laptop screen. Finally finding the program window she wanted; a combination of a tracking program and the latest GPS street map technology.

Staring at the computer screen hinata enlarged a part of the map, looking at the two blips on the screen; 1. Tenten 2. The target: one of the Oto bank robbers.

---

As tenten chased after the target; a silver locket hanging on a thick chair around her neck swung back and forth under her shirt. Inside the locket was a very small tracking chip, constantly transmitting a signal.

---

Running as fast as he could, the target glanced over his shoulder; the stupid whore had disappeared, lost in the traffic. Quickly smirking he started heading towards the train station. Hidden in his jacket pocket; a little microchip.

---

Hinata grinned 'heading towards the train station huh?' This was going to be easy.

"next turn up ahead, swing a left" she said.

---

Turning left Tenten faltered, an alleyway; hinata's great shortcut started with an alleyway 'something about this just screams Fun' thought tenten sarcastically. Tenten surveyed the alleyway, large dumpsters lining up on both sides and a car placed right in front of a large fence cutting off the end of the alleyway. Dodging between the oh-so wonderful dumpsters tenten muttered into her headset "an alleyway full of dumpsters… you're doing this on purpose aren't you"

Hinata's voice crackled over the line "No… never" she said innocently.

Reaching the end of the alleyway, tenten grinned 'simple' Using the car as a step up block, tenten ran up on to the car and grabbed the top of the fence and vaulted over. Landing with her knees bent she spoke into her headset "3 meters bah… find me something hard next time"

Hinata retorted "go right and then straight for 2 blocks… yeah well, this program doesn't exactly list fence heights, so sor-ry…"

Tenten sighed while picking up the pace "you're still pissed about the gym thing aren't you?"

"Oh noooo…" came hinata's sarcastic voice over the line.**

* * *

Location:** Spain, Iwagakure, local highschool, computer studies. 

Bored was just one word that could be used to describe this situation. Sure he could think of about 20 more words that could work better, not all in English and Spanish… but hey it's not like he had anything better too do. So troublesome…

---

The spiky ponytail kid stared out of the computer lab window; it was a cloudless sky 'what a pity'

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he sat up straight and slyly glanced around the room, an odd sight for the usually lazy kid. His fellow class mates were so absorbed in their work; he of course had learned HTML a long time ago.

Hitting a couple of keys and clicking the mouse a few times he ended up at the school's internet homepage. Checking his work email first, he almost fell of his chair in surprise. 1 new email; he hadn't had a job in a year.

He read it slowly, and then reread it again.

---

To any student who looked over Shikamaru's shoulder, they would only see an email about the weather; trivial stuff. But if they were smart enough they might notices something was amiss, but these were just your run of the mill high school students, not geniuses and defiantly not smart enough to think something was amiss, like the email containing an Easter egg.

---

Shikamaru sighed; this was going to be very troublesome, he had a new job located on the other side of world. Clicking his mouse and typing a bit a more he made his way online to an airline website. Checking for the closest flight to the US, he thought 'Konohagakure hmm… interesting'.**

* * *

Location:** England, Kirigakure (countryside), local high school, English class. 

The blond boy's head hit the desk the moment class started, staring out the window from the back corner of the class he sighed; it was raining again, in fact it always raining in this damn town.

'I am never hiding out here again, next time I'll go somewhere warm, with beaches and hot girls to look at'

Getting bored of the constant rain, the blond boy buried his head in his arms on the desk trying to at least get some sleep. After 10 minutes or so he finally dozed off.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Opening one blue eye, he scanned the room looking for the buzzing sound, he scowled 'annoying'

_Buzz buzz buzz_

There it went again 'who the hel…' reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out a small black and orange camera phone 'fuck, I'm gonna kill that perv'.

Making sure the teacher wasn't looking; he checked his phone, 1 new message 'this better be good…'

---

"YE-ES" shouted the blond boy, punching his fist in the air.

Students turned their heads towards the back of the classroom; that was one really happy kid.

"UZUMAKI would you please be quiet" said the teacher before going back to his lecture.

Naruto glanced at the text message just to make sure he wasn't delusional, the text message was still there, consisting of two simple words that meant a whole lot more: New job.**

* * *

Location:** Back in USA, Suna, Train headed towards Otogakure 

Tenten ducked as he swung a punch at her head. Bobbing back up she grabbed his wrist and twisted it outward. With a cry of pain the criminal yanked his wrist back towards himself. Letting go of his wrist tenten grinned, until a voice came over her headset.

"You do realize we need him alive to get the bounty on his head right?"

"Awe… shut up hinata you're spoiling my fun"

"You could just come round to the dojo after school and beat up my family's students" she said simply.

"Not as fun" tenten stated while dodging more punches.

"Well hurry up, Sakura and ino are already heading back home" with that the line went quiet.

---

"Fuuuccckkk" she drawled while narrowly missing a piece of metal pipe that would have hit her skull 'where the hell did he get that pipe, DAMMNN', tenten looked around trying to find something to block the pipe, 'nothing great'.

"Cheater" she muttered while dodging the pipe, which was a bit hard particularly when you're on a train. Looking around tenten decided she needed to get in closer to grab the pipe.

---

TWACK the piece of pipe connected with tenten's right arm. The criminal grinned before realizing something was wrong. Tenten winced when the pipe hit the top part of her arm 'that's gonna bruise badly' she thought before smirking. She had the criminal right were she wanted him.

---

He finally realized why she was smiling, she had managed to get right up close in his hitting range, but she was also now close enough to grab the pipe with out getting any major hits.

"Oh fuck no"

"Oh heck yes" she grinned manically before launching her attack.**

* * *

Location:** Germany, isolated countryside, uchiha compound, firing range. 

_BAM BAM BAM_

The sound of bullets being fired resonated around the shooting range. The dark spiky almost-duck-ass-like haired boy stood relaxed side on facing a target, desert eagle in one hand.

_BAM BAM BAM_

The bullets slammed into the target, using his unoccupied hand he grabbed a new magazine clip from the table, switching rounds quickly he fired again.

_BAM BAM BAM __**BRING**__ BAM_

Stopping the onslaught of bullets the teenager turned around and glared at the phone attached to the wall. Walking the 10 meters over to the wall he grabbed the phone "WHAT"

---

Itachi sighed when he heard his younger brother's unusually loud voice 'he's still pissed about being grounded and not allowed to do any jobs'

Placing the receiver of the phone a bit further away from his ear so he was deafened by his younger brother, itachi spoke "it appears father has decided to cancel your grounding, there's a job that requires your…" he stopped trying to think of a good word 'how to explain it so he wont refuse' "It requires your age"

---

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of his age. 'What does that have to do…' "Hn, cut the crap brother, just gives me the details" he said annoyed.

"Fine, it requires you to attend high school for… awhile"

Sasuke twitched; suddenly this mission didn't seem so great.

---

10 minutes later, Sasuke leaned on the wall with the phone still in hand listening to the details of the mission. SLAM he hanged the phone up rather violently. Turning back towards his practice target he whipped his gun up and fired the rest of his bullets.

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

He glared at the target, bullet holes clustered around the heart, brain plus two exactly where the eyes were supposed to be. He wanted to go on a mission but… a high school job that he had to hang around for a few weeks, not just a go in and get out job.  
Running his hand through his hair he thought of one word that summed up his opinions on the whole thing 'crap'.**

* * *

Location:** China, Kumogakure Martial arts school 

Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary disorientation, the long haired male drove his fist; pointer finger knuckle extended, right into the side of his opponents ribs, right were a major nerve was. His opponent gasped and stumbled back, seeing that this was his chance to finish his opponent off, neji stepped forward quickly. Using a few quick strikes to his opponent's upper body, neji stepped back allowing his opponent to regain his posture. Stepping forward again neji quickly did a few more attacks to his opponent's upper body, which his opponent managed to block slightly. Quickly without warning neji slammed his right foot into his opponent's ribs; right where neji had hit him before. While his opponent hugged his ribs in agony neji quickly slipped his foot behind opponent's right knee, yanking it forward. Neji's opponent fell to the ground with a loud _OMPH_.

---

"Excellent Hyuuga, you may take a seat" Neji turned and bowed towards the teacher. Walking back to his spot, neji sat down pretending to look exhausted.

"A brilliant plan: Waiting till sachi wasted his energy, and then attacking him mainly in the upper body only using arm strikes. Lulling him into a false security then kicking him…"

---

Neji sat in his spot peeved, this mission was boring, this school was boring, this job was getting boring. The students were easy to analyze, sticking to one technique and style. Also pretending to be exhausted when he wasn't was getting very annoying.

---

The teacher droned on "he was so used to being attacked by neji's upper body strikes, that he forgot that neji could also used his feet, leading him-"

"Excuse me Sir" interrupted someone.

One of the school administrators stood at the door, neji raised an eyebrow.

"There is an important phone call for Student Hyuuga in the Head office"

---

Neji smirked as the rest of the class glared at his back; no one had ever gotten out of sensei's lectures before, let alone received praise from him. Walking along the silent corridors of the dojo, the only sound was of the administrator shoes, supposedly "leading" neji to the head office. In truth neji had been in the head office within two nights of arriving, not legally of course. It wasn't that great, just some filling cabinets and a desk.

'Finally a new job' thought the Hyuuga.**

* * *

Location:** USA, Konohagakure, the Academy 

The traditional high school scene, teenagers crowded the halls, people yelling loudly to other people, bullies tripping victims over, paper planes flying every where. Teens hanging around in their little social groups: jocks, emos, nerds, bitches, the predictable highschool compilation.

The mainstream popular girls strutted down the hallways like they owned the place, guys eyeing them in their short school skirts and bare legs. Walking among those girls was a blond haired, blue eyed girl, wearing her black and white checked skirt hiked up just a little bit too high, just like her "friends". Her long sleeved white peter pan shirt unbuttoned at the top; revealing slight cleavage. Her perfectly lined lips, flawless skin and smoky eye shadow drew guy's attention from all directions of the hall ways. Scanning the hallways, the blond girl smirked. _Dumb asses_

A brunette leaned against her locker talking to her "friend", her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at passers by. Wearing a guys uniform; pants and Peter pan shirt with a tie, the guy's definitely didn't check her out. In fact most guys learned early on, this girl wasn't to be messed with; she could beat most of the guys at sport and had a nasty right hook. Rolling a soccer ball back and forth with her right foot she sighed. _B-O-R-I-N-G!!_

With her head half hidden in her locker, a blue/black haired girl groaned. Grabbing her text books she placed them in her backpack; math's first, great. Closing her locker, she scowled as the popular people pushed past her. Tugging at the edge of her skirt, hinata pouted. Another day of being invisible._ Another day at the salt mines_

Her mouth smiled in amusement, shaking her head at the behavior of people in the hall ways, pink locks flied all over the place. The pink haired girl's smile suddenly turned into a scowl, the popular girls were pointing at her and laughing. Doing a completely mature thing, she stuck her tongue out at them and flipped them off. Pushing her self of the wall she had been leaning on, she turned the volume up on her ipod and walked/stomped off. People avoided her like the plague, the joys of being an anti-social loner. The blond haired, blue eyed popular girl winked as she passed by. The pink haired girl tilted her head in acknowledgement and started lip syncing along to her mp3 player.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret _

Who has to know  
Who has to know

* * *

**AN:** i like reviews they make me happy, please review pwetty pwease 


End file.
